


Big Metal Ball on a Stick

by hecalledherlittlewolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecalledherlittlewolf/pseuds/hecalledherlittlewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute party banter.</p><p>Dorian's big metal ball and Sera's bursting curiosity.</p><p>Just shush, you have to read this x,D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Metal Ball on a Stick

   "So what's the purpose of the big ball on your staff?" Sera asks, eyeballing Dorian's staff. It does, indeed, have a large metal ball on one end and a staff blade on the other, the wood of its base a deep red.

  "What?" Dorian asks, smiling already.

  "That big ball. There's a blade on the other end, everyone knows what that's for. But what about the big ball? Can you channel magic through it and blast it in all directions? Or shoot lightning from it? Ooh! Or channel lightning from the sky and shoot it at your enemies!?" Sera asks giddily.

  "Have you ever hit anybody with a big metal ball on a stick?" he asks.

  "No?"

  "It's pretty great."


End file.
